


На разных языках

by pino_cchio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Они жили в мире, где у всех были родственные души. Где всё просто и понятно. Одинаково. Бескомпромиссно.У них всё, конечно же, должно было быть не так.





	На разных языках

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт ау, в которой внутренний голос говорит голосом (и на языке^^) соулмейта;  
у геллерта: *аббатство даунтон на повторе*  
у альбуса: *неразборчивый немецкий мат*
> 
> Планировалось как шутка, но вышло как всегда.

[1] — The hell with all of you — Да к чёрту вас всех (англ.)  
[2] — Oh you poor idiot, you just played wrong — О, идиот несчастный, плохо ты сыграл (англ.)  
[3] — _Very_ interesting — _Очень_ интересно (англ.)  
[4] — My fault, I'm sure — Моя вина, не сомневаюсь (англ.)  
[5] — Du bist doch verrückt — Ну и дура (нем.)  
[6] — As are you, make no mistake — Так же, как и ты, не сомневайся (англ.)

* * *

Геллерт заговорил на английском раньше, чем на немецком, и всё бы ничего, но за первые десять лет жизни он чуть не довёл до дома скорби мать, заставил выучить чужой язык отца и едва не рехнулся сам.

Он до сих пор думал, что корни всех его проблем (коих было немало, если верить профессору Мурешан и директору Верес) произрастали оттуда: трудно держать себя в руках, когда внутренняя истерика гаснет после убийственно спокойного: «The hell with all of you» [1]. Ещё труднее не выйти из себя окончательно, когда в момент самобичевания внутреннее «Я» вместо слов поддержки выдавало: «Oh you poor idiot, you just played wrong» [2], и совсем невозможно сдержаться от гневного рыка, когда после трёх часов упорной работы над зельем он слышал лишь унылое и _снисходительное_: «_Very_ interesting» [3].

Геллерт бесился, рубил почём зря деревья в школьном лесу, пародировал свою проклятую родственную душу перед зеркалом и искренне надеялся, что ему там аукается, и он раз за разом слушает «Зеркало благонравия и добродетели» Кейля (он признавал, что матушка была слегка безумна, но не Геллерту её винить).

В общем, Гриндевальд нервничал, но иногда, в минуты тяжкого раздумья, он находил речитатив несчастного бриташки почти успокаивающим.

В такие моменты он считал происходящее с ним довольно любопытным. От родителей и из книг он узнал, что не слишком часто, но всё же случалось, что родственные души говорили на разных языках. Не все, как Геллерт, осваивали чужой язык — внутренний голос отнюдь не всегда иллюстрировал сказанное, но те из них, кому повезло встретиться в юности, никаких проблем ни с головой, ни с собственно родственной душой не имели. Щёлкала какая-то замкнувшая при рождении шестерёнка, и всё волшебным (ну или _маггловским_) образом налаживалось. Момент щелчка, по мнению Гриндевальда, в литературе должным образом не раскрывался, у него оставались вопросы — «My fault, I'm sure» [4] — но в общем и целом найденным он почти удовлетворялся.

О чём книги не говорили совсем, так это о наличии у внутреннего голоса… Воли? Разума? Настроения? Родители и все знакомые, у кого он мог спросить, оказались совершенно бесполезны: все они повторяли одно и то же. Их внутренний голос тембром отличался от их собственного, но интонация и уж тем более мысли принадлежали им самим.

Что, в общем-то естественно: никто не говорил ни о какой врождённой легилименции и абстрактном чтении мыслей, но в чём бы не убеждали его толстые фолианты, его внутренний голос был редкой дрянью и совершенно точно говорил то, что хотел. Злостью реагировал на радость, сомнением на уверенность и откровенным ехидством на искренность. Чего только стоила его пародия на прошлогодний тост Геллерта за рождественским столом. Кузина Ханна до сих пор крестилась, поминая каких-то древесных духов, вселившихся в её несчастного двоюродного брата, и при каждой встрече предлагала поучаствовать во всевозможных сомнительных обрядах.

Чтением мыслей это, меж тем, назвать было трудно — в противном случае был бы возможен разговор (и Гриндевальд пробовал, _не раз_), но от нормы их случай отличался точно.

— Он просто… Иногда он как будто бы отвечает, — говорил он матери.

— _Он?_ — Гретхен услышала только это, и хотя однополые родственные души встречались ничуть не реже, чем говорящие на разных языках, поднимать щекотливую тему за столом не следовало.

Так что Геллерт был взбешён.

До крайности утомлён.

И, пожалуй, заинтригован.

А когда директор Верес сообщила ему об исключении, и внутреннее «Я» вдруг на чистейшем немецком брезгливо проговорило: «Du bist doch verrückt» [5], ещё и нелепо обрадован.

Геллерт тогда подумал, что он по крайней мере не глуп….

«As are you, make no mistake» [6], — протянул тот в ответ.

…И с чистой совестью разбил в директорском кабинете окно.

* * *

[1] — Guten Abend, tante Anke — Добрый вечер, тётушка Анке (нем.)  
[2] — Dies ist ein hübsches Kleid, mylady — Чудесное платье, миледи (нем.)  
[3] — Das charmant! — Очаровательно! (нем.)  
[4] — Geruchlos, geschmacklos — Без запаха, без вкуса (нем.)  
[5] — Scheiß auf euch alle — К чёрту вас всех (нем.)  
[6] — _Ja_. Ich habe besseres in meinem Leben zu tun — _Да_. У меня есть дела поважнее (нем.)  
[7] — Unbegabtheit — Бездарность (нем.)  
[8] — Lach du nur — Смейся-смейся (нем.)  
[9] — Fantastisch — Фантастика (нем.)  
[10] — Das arme Mädchen verirrte sich in dem dunklen Wald — Бедная девочка потерялась в темном лесу (нем.)  
[11] — _Das arme Mädchen_… — _Бедная девочка..._ (нем.)

* * *

Альбус заговорил на немецком раньше, чем на английском.

И это было _настоящей_ проблемой, потому как не существовало преград, способных остановить Кендру, если она видела перед собой очередную возможность похвастаться сыном. И лет до семи Альбус безропотно подчинялся.

— Милый, поздоровайся с миссис Бухан.

— Guten Abend, tante Anke [1], — произносил он.

— Дорогой, согласись, кроха Эмма прелестно сегодня выглядит.

— Dies ist ein hübsches Kleid, mylady [2], — послушно склонял голову Альбус, и едва не плакал от бессильной злости, слыша глупое восторженное «Das charmant!» [3] в собственной голове.

— О, невероятно нежное мясо, Матильда. Верно, Альбус?

— Geruchlos, geschmacklos [4], — с милейшей улыбкой на губах отвечал Дамблдор в пятнадцать и мысленно посылал их чёрту.

«Scheiß auf euch alle» [5], — выходило на деле, ну а что до вилок, то они гнулись сами.

Отца безмолвная ярость сына почему-то забавляла.

Чем восторженней и громче становилось внутреннее «Я», тем тише и раздражительнее делался сам Альбус. Голос проклятого немца (австрийца, швейцарца или бельгийца — старший из детей Дамблдоров рано познакомился с мировой лингвистикой) с годами становился ниже и заносчивей, придурковатым апломбом от доставшейся ему в наказание за будущие грехи родственной души несло за мили, и если бы существовали способы избавиться от этого проклятья, Альбус бы их, несомненно, нашёл. К третьему курсу он мог рассказать о природе родственных душ больше, чем дражайший профессор Уолш, написавший по этому делу _сомнительного_ качества трактат. Так себе достижение, если уж быть совсем честным, у него были занятия и поважнее («_Ja_. Ich habe besseres in meinem Leben zu tun» [6]), но только этим Альбус и успокаивал себя длинными вечерами, окончательно устав от злой бубнёжки у себя в голове.

Идея предопределённости не нравилась ему сама по себе, но ещё хуже стало, только когда он решил поделиться этим с Аберфортом. У того в ушах лепетала какая-то очаровательна барышня, ну и… В общем, разговор их закончился быстро и на нехорошей ноте. В тот вечер голос лишь коротко процедил: «Unbegabtheit» [7], и звучал при этом зло и в противоположность расстроенному Альбусу — абсолютно _холодно_. Эта интонация Дамблдору была совершенно незнакома. Она ему не принадлежала (а он никогда не был честен с собой), и пусть ни в одной из известных Альбусу книг не упоминалось, что набор реакций внутреннего голоса мог соответствовать характерологическим особенностям родственной души, в том, что так оно и было, Дамблдор не сомневался.

Делиться этим ни с кем не стал.

Но когда в одну из ночей проснулся из-за приснившегося ему отрывка из «Зеркала благонравия и добродетели» Иоганна Кейля (что это вообще за _ересь_, он понял, разумеется, не сразу, и Мерлин!.. Ну не мог же он ко всему прочему оказаться ещё и магглом), то вопреки собственными ожиданиям почувствовал прилив неожиданного веселья.

«Lach du nur» [8], — тут же угрюмо отозвалось внутреннее «Я», и не то чтобы далёкий некто вдруг показался ему ближе, но, во всяком случае, перестал так отчаянно злить. Альбус без лишних мыслей принялся за работу над своим каирским докладом, получил в награду довольное и как будто бы даже изумлённое «Fantastisch» [9] и не особенно удивился, когда помимо немецкого стрёкота стал слышать удивительно чистый английский.

Длилось его относительное согласие с самим собой, правда, недолго.

Смерти Кендры Ариана даже как будто бы не заметила. Как и когда-то осталась равнодушна к заключению отца и к его гибели в подвалах Азкабана.

Альбус это знал. Даже Аберфорт это знал.

Но когда она спустилась к ним после похорон, села за покрытый белой скатертью стол и с искренним любопытством спросила, какой из слышимых ею голосов — голос её родственной души, Альбус не выдержал.

«Das arme Mädchen verirrte sich in dem dunklen Wald» [10], — с невыносимым злорадством услышал он тогда.

Аберфорт, растерянный и уставший, с надеждой смотрел на него.

Альбус, за все свои грехи, думал о том, что уж лучше бы им с далёким кем-то никогда не встречаться.

* * *

В Годриковой впадине не осталось ни одного жителя, который не знал бы, что с батильдиных двадцати трёх голос в её голове принадлежал лишь ей одной. Такое случалось. Чаще всего это означало, что родственная душа умерла до встречи, и у магов в большинстве случаев потеря родственной души приводила к вынужденному одиночеству.

Кто-то, как Батильда, смирялся, кто-то — обращал внимание на маггловский мир. И хотя для семейных ужинов тема подходила мало, Бэгшот к произошедшему относилась с удивительным юмором и странной теплотой: ни разу не встретившись с владельцем голоса, она и по сей день частенько вспоминала, с каким смешным шотландским акцентом тот коверкал слова, и как забавно звучали в его исполнении стихи Уильяма Вордсворта.

И пусть Батильда была чудесной женщиной, в оставленной на пороге корзинке с едой они не нуждались.

Поднявшись по ступенькам, Альбус коротко постучал в тяжёлую дубовую дверь и принялся ждать.

Дверь открыли спустя недолгие десять секунд.

— Батильда, добрый вечер, я…

В глазах смотрящего на него юноши любопытство плескалось поровну с дурацким восторгом.

— Так вот какой ты, сиятельный гений, — с тягучим как патока довольством приветствовал его он.

Где-то там, возможно, с орбиты сошла какая-нибудь далёкая звезда.

— Вот такой я, — обречённо пробормотал Альбус и ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

_«Das arme Mädchen…»_ [11].

Он, вероятно, недостаточно искренне просил.


End file.
